El Entrenamiento
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam y Dean tienen que entrenar a su recien descubierto hermano "Jeffrey" como cazador, pero el no lo hace sencillo ya que es un desobediente chico, por lo cual Sam tomara medidas precisas para ayudarlo. Advertencia: Castigo Corporal, Spanking, Azotes.


Deán se paró delante de su habitación del hotel por un momento. No estaba seguro de si debía entrar ir. Reconoció el sonido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. No lo había oído en un tiempo, pero alguien, bueno en realidad no a alguien, tenía que ser jeff, era azotado por Sam. Dean estaba seguro de que no podía ser al revés.

Dean piensa en irse de nuevo por un tiempo y volver en una hora. Sam tuvo que haber terminado para entonces, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación fue más fuerte que él. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Sam golpeando al niño? No era exactamente algo que él y Sam habían discutido, cuando Castiel trajo a su hermano pequeño de entre los muertos y el decidió ser un cazador.

Dean sacó su tarjeta de claves, la tarjeta tenía la misma clave que la de Sam tenía que ir a la oficina para reactivar casi cada vez que dejaron su habitación esta semana. Dean deslizó la tarjeta en la puerta y como se espera que no abría la cerradura en el primer intento. Miró a la banda magnética rayada, en la tarjeta, Lo intentó de nuevo, pero nada. ¿Cómo fue que Sam le había dicho que lo hiciera? Oh, claro que tenía que deslizar en la cerradura muy suavemente, a la izquierda un momento y poco a poco sacarla. Deán hizo exactamente eso y el bloqueo finalmente hizo clic

Deán tiro de la manija un par de veces y finalmente al entrar en la sala. Sí, efectivamente vio que jeff estaba recibiendo una paliza. Sam estaba sentado en la silla sólo en el cuarto que se parecía a un comedor y tenía a jeff en su regazo, el chico estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, salvo por sus boxers. Se había quitado los pantalones vaqueros. Sam tenía una pierna por encima de el y las manos del muchacho cubiertas muy bien por una de las manos de Sam. Por otro lado Sam' sostenía un cepillo de madera. Eso fue algo nuevo. Deán se preguntó por que diablos Sam había tomado esa decisión.

"Hey Dean." Sam llamó casualmente, como si las nalgadas a su hermano pequeño fueran una de las cosas más comunes en el mundo y pasara todo el tiempo.

"Hey." Dean devolvió el saludo. Se sentó en una de las camas y cogió una revista de la mesa. "Torpe." se dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento." Sam le dijo a Dean, el aterrizaje algunos SWATS duras con el cepillo a jeff quien estaba totalmente desnudo. Jeffrey solo gemía y Deán solo lo miraba pues no estaba seguro de que el niño estuviera bien. Su hermano pequeño tenia marcas rojas ovaladas en toda la espalda de sus muslos. La cara de jeff estaba toda roja y arrugada, y sus lágrimas habían hecho una pequeña mancha en la alfombra.

"Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Qué diablos pasó? "Dean pidió levantando la voz. Cerró su revista y la dejo sobre la cama. Él no quería pasar sobre la autoridad de Sam en la situación, pero necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. 

"Adelante, le dijo." dijo Sam a Jeff deteniendo el castigo físico un momento

"Sam me llevó a practicar un poco de tiro hoy." Jeff sollozando, tratando de mirar a Dean.

"¿Sí?" Dean preguntó ¿y que sucedió? Se acercó al niño.

"El arma que ustedes me dieron. El barril está dividido en dos. "Jeff cuestiono débilmente.

"Suena bastante bien." Sam estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué?" Dean exigido.

"Carga squib es como se llama?"-Preguntó Jeff

"La bala se quedó atascada en el cañón?" Preguntó Dean.

"Sí, y segui disparando."

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste que se atascara?" Deán quería saber.

"Puse la munición del tamaño incorrecto en la pistola." Jeff admitió.

"La munición del tamaño incorrecto lo entiendo." Sam comenzó con severidad, dirigiéndose a Jeff. Miró a Dean. "Mira Jeff tienes todavía mucho que aprender acerca de las armas, pero sabes lo suficiente, como para no mantener el fuego si se atasca el arma, y además Deán él me prometió que lo había limpiado, y cuando me llevó, a revisarla, todas las piezas móviles estaban corroídas, y el barril estaba sucio. Jeff sabe que se limpian las armas después de dispararlas. Ellas son viejas y tienen que ser mantenidas ".

"Estupendo.", Dijo Dean lanzando sus manos en el aire. Ni siquiera quiero ver la maldita pistola. "Cuando terminen quiero un turno ", Dijo Deán volviendo a su cama. y Cogió su revista de nuevo.

"Esto es una mierda." Jeff protestó a través de las lágrimas, tratando de liberarse de nuevo. "No puedo creer que le permites hacerme esto a mí"  
>"No me dejan hacer nada."<p>

Sam dijo con firmeza, a sabiendas de que Jeff no podía salir de la bodega donde estaba. "¿Quieres la vida de caza?, a lidiar con las consecuencias de estropearlo. Nuestra seguridad, no es algo que este a discusión. Uno o ambos de nosotros podría haber sido herido, por el fuego del arma, y luego hay una larga lista de fallos que pueden producirse por que el arma no se limpia. Y no te lo limpie pues habías dicho que lo habías echo. Yo no debería tener que ver tus armas cada vez que las usamos. "Sam regaño. Levantó el cepillo y lo dejó caer con fuerza en los muslos de Jeff otra vez.

"papa nunca hubiera echo esto." Jeff sollozó.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Dijo Sam al ignorar los argumentos del más joven de los Winchester. Sam miró la parte trasera de Jeff. Dejó el cepillo para el pelo y libero las manos de Jeff por un momento. Rápidamente le bajo los boxers hasta las rodillas y continuó a azotar la piel roja y caliente con la mano.

Dean escucho muy incómodo, como se hizo eco de las bofetadas en la pequeña habitación y los gemidos de Jeff se convirtieron en gritos, y empezó a gritar al máximo. a si que Deán Pensó que el niño probablemente tenía lo suficiente. "Sam?"

"Sí Dean?" Sam dijo en voz baja.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Estamos a punto de terminar Jeff?" Preguntó Sam pensando en los pensamientos de Dean y mirando su mano que le palpitaba. ¿Vas a tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante? "Jeff no contestó con palabras. Sam le vio asentir con la cabeza. Fue suficiente esa respuesta. Sam puso los bóxer de Jeff en su lugar y le ayudó a volver a una posición vertical. Jeff se quedó allí congelada por un momento.

"Ponte tus jeans." Sam le recordaba en voz baja, sabiendo cual desconcertado y confundido podía sentirse después de una paliza. Observó con cuidado a Jeff ponerse sus pantalones muy lentamente y con cuidado, silbando y haciendo una mueca cuando se los puso por encima de sus caderas. Jeff empezó a frotar su trasero miserablemente. Sam se alejó de él, dándole al niño un poco de intimidad. Quería sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacerle al niño, pero el dolor del chico fue más un alivio que una carga para él. Dudaba de Jeff sería tan imprudente la próxima vez, y le proporcionó una cierta comodidad.

Dean miró a Jeff con sorpresa cuando el chico se le acercó y le miró expectante. -Usted dijo que quería darme un castigo "-Preguntó Jeff con amargura sólo quiero acabar de una vez. Le preocupaba que si no iba con Dean, Deán y Sam estarían aún más enojados con él.

Dean lo había casi olvidado. Miró a Sam sin comprender por un momento. Sam cogió el cepillo de pelo, ofreciéndolo a Dean. Dean sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Jeff. "Uh, sí." Dean, dijo agarrando a Jeff por el brazo, y rápidamente maniobró al niño en su regazo.

El peso de Jeff era desconocido para él. Dean había antes utilizado las nalgadas en Sam sobre su regazo. Sam nunca fue un peso muerto igual que Jeff fue en ese momento. Jeff era una clase de flaco. Dean estaba decidido a conseguir algo más de calorías en el niño, tal vez algunos batidos de proteínas o algún queso o tocino extra. Deán ajusto un poco a Jeff para que el niño no fuera azotado tan incómodamente. El chico se sentía como un cadáver, no un luchador

Deán se sentía un poco incómodo, pero supuso que debía acostumbrarse a esto. Hermanos y palizas estaban juntos como el helado y pastel. Comenzó la azotaina; SWATS empezó a dar, a la espalda del niño que todavía estaba caliente, incluso a través de sus vaqueros. Jeff de inmediato volvió a gritar y lanzó una mano hacia atrás para cubrir el trasero adolorido después de las dos primeras nalgadas. Deán tomó la mano de Jeff y continúo la paliza, doce nalgadas en total. Había dado a Jeff, Deán se sentía mal. Sam había golpeó al niño lo suficiente, no estaba seguro si era justo recibir 2 palizas, pero no quiso faltar a su palabra. "A lavarse y limpiar las armas." Dean ordenó liberando a Jeff y quitando sus pies que había puesto por seguridad. Jeff se dirigió hacia el baño.

"Espera." Sam dijo llamándolo. "Hay un marcador permanente en la mesa, tráelo aquí."

"Bien." Jeff murmuró. Tomó el marcador negro y trató de dárselo a Sam. Sam le dio el cepillo de pelo en su lugar. "Escribe tu nombre en la parte de atrás de esto".

"¿Por qué?"

"solo hazlo." Sam ordenó con frialdad. Jeff miro a Deán con sorpresa. Jeff escribió su nombre en la parte posterior del cepillo.

"toma". Jeff dijo al llegar a Sam dándole ala mano los dos objetos. Sam sólo tomo el marcador.

"Mantén el cepillo un par de días. Llévalo contigo, ponlo en tu bolso de fácil acceso Metes la pata, y es cómo vas a ser castigado por ahora ".

"Sí, claro." Jeff trató de hacer que suene como que no era gran cosa, pero lo fue. Se preguntó por qué Sam estaba siendo tan cruel., y rápidamente se metió el cepillo en la cintura de sus vaqueros. Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta quería lavarse la cara como Deán le dijo, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar eran lágrimas de frustración y de enojo.

Deán miró a Sam por un momento. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "Sam, necesito hablar contigo." Él dijo en voz baja.

Una vez fuera de Deán cerró la puerta a mitad de camino y trató de bajar la voz. "¿Qué diablos fue todo lo de ahí dentro?" Deán preguntó fríamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo bien o se comporta igual siempre. Como le haces llevar a todas partes el cepillo todos los días? ¿Qué diablos? "

"Podría haber conseguido que nos maten el día de hoy y mintió acerca de la limpieza de la pistola. Podríamos haber estado en una caza y su arma podría haber fallado porque no se mantiene adecuadamente. "Sam dijo no entendiendo por qué debería explicarle esto a Deán.

"Él no se planteó en esta vida como nosotros. Va a cometer errores. No estoy diciendo que no reciba un castigo, pero tal vez deberíamos hacerlo un poco más fácil para él. "

"Él no se planteó como un cazador, pero eligió esta vida. Cuando CAS lo trajo de regreso, y se enteró de lo de papa y lo que éramos y lo que realmente mató a su mamá. Quería estar con nosotros. el nos lo pidió, incluso. Si se va a vivir esta vida, incluso si tiene medio culo al aire. Va a escucharnos y seguir las órdenes, y mantenerse a salvo, o lidiar con las consecuencias ".

"Sí, yo esperaba eso, pero he estado pensando Sammy. Estamos viajando con el y tiene muchos limites. Hay toques de queda y la hora de acostarse. No le damos el dinero. Nunca sale sin pedirnos permiso a nosotros y cuando lo hace nos dice exactamente a dónde va. Diablos, me sorprende que no pida permiso para ir al baño. Él es nuestro hermano, y debemos tratarlo como a nuestro hermano, es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Y en serio lo que el infierno estaba con basura todo lo que cepilla los dientes "Dean criticado.

"Oye, papá solía pegarnos a nosotros en el culo desnudo con una correa. Todavía me acuerdo de las desagradables rayas que dejaba atrás. Yo tomaría un cepillo de pelo todos los días en lugar de eso, el firmar su nombre en él, y transportarlo alrededor de él por un tiempo, va a ayudar a la lección de palo. Él ve el cepillo de un par de días, le va a dar algo en que pensar antes de ser tan estúpido de nuevo. "

" sabes que Eres increíble a veces,"

"Usted le golpeó también. Mira, ¿quieres estar molesto?. Bien Realmente no me importan. "Sam dijo que intenta mantener su voz firme y su tono seguro de sí mismo, pero su voz y el sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto fueron vacilantes ante la perspectiva de Deán estar molesto con él.

Jeff estaría enojado con él era comprensible, pero Sam había estado haciendo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la paz entre él y Deán, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado el año pasado. "Él no es un niño pequeño. -Dijo Sam-bajando la voz y tratando de dar un enfoque diferente a su argumento. "No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya".

"Para un cazador que es un niño pequeño." Deán explicó.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos de hacer mimarlo? los Mimos no lo van a mantener a salvo. "

"Yo no estoy diciendo eso. Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo. No debió mentir acerca del mantenimiento de las armas y debía utilizarlas correctamente. Se merecía un golpe hacia abajo, pero aparte de eso, ¿por qué eres tan duro con él? "

"Yo no lo soy".

"Ustedes 2 pelean siempre que hablamos de un montón de cosas que hace. Como lo de hace un momento, acabas de darle a entender que lo vas a golpear duro por cualquier cosa ¿entiendes? "

"no espero que tu lo hagas." Sam murmuro.

"No me mientas."

Deán advirtió. Miró a Sam de nuevo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sam bajó la cabeza, nunca puede sentirse como un adulto cuando mira a su hermano y mas cuando le habla así, y nunca es capaz de continuar cualquier farsa que haya ideado para ocultar lo que realmente le molesta.

Él iba a decirle a Deán la razón de todo, pero se detuvo y miró a Jeff a través de la puerta entreabierta. Deán comenzó a ver los 17 años de edad, también.

Jeff estaba tratando muy duro para desmontar una de sus armas, pero miserablemente e inseguramente Miró a su alrededor en el material de limpieza.

"Dime Sam que intentas obtener con todos los castigos corporales, en ese pequeño?" 

Sam: Nada, solo intento hacer lo que papa hubiera hecho, por mantenerlo a salvo

Deán: pero tu no eres el, además tu no sabes si realmente el hubiera tomado esas medidas con Jeff

Sam, solo se quedo pensativo, y en ese momento Jeff salio del baño y cruzo sin mirarlos

Deán: a donde vas

Jeff: a mi habitación, estoy castigado, ¿no? mientras se iba

Deán: Jeff, espera [no hubo respuesta], lo ves sam, lo único que estas haciendo es que se aleje de nosotros, y sabes que eso no lo mantendrá seguro en este trabajo.

Sam. deán es solo una rabieta, solo quiere llamar nuestra atención,

Deán: Sam piensa bien lo que estas haciendo

Sam: Creo que tienes razón, lo are [mientras salía del lugar}

Unas Horas después Deán decidió hablar con Jeff, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta añ inicio

"Puedo entrar" pregunto Deán.

"Como quieras"

Deán entro y vio al chico escuchando música y vio una pistola desarmada

" ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"Que quieres Deán"

"Solo quiero hablar contigo"

"Si vienes a Regañarme, ten por seguro que Sam ya me regaño bastante el día de hoy"

"Mira Jeff, no estoy muy de acuerdo con que Sam sea tan duro contigo, pero también entiendo que tu desobedeciste"

"Pero…" fue interrumpido

"Déjame terminar, se que apenas estas aprendiendo a ser un cazador, pero por dios Jeff me he pasado casi todo el tiempo explicándote acerca del funcionamiento de las armas, como para que hagas una tontería como la de hoy y quiero que me expliques por que lo hiciste" pidió algo enojado.

"Mira la verdad es que yo estaba cansado, no había dormido nada en los últimos días, por eso no limpie el arma"

"Por que no se lo dijiste a Sam, que no habías limpiado el arma, antes de ir a practicar"

"Pensé que se enfadaría más conmigo, por ser desordenado"

"Jeff eres un niño claro que sam lo hubiera entendido"

"Se supone que debí haber limpiado el arma desde hace una semana, por eso estaba tan enojado conmigo y yo lo siento"

"Una semana ¿pero que demonios as estado haciendo?"

"Pues he estado haciendo algunas investigaciones nocturnas con castiel"

"Demonios Jeff ¿a quien le pediste permiso, para salir de noche con Castiel?" grito Deán y Jeff solo bajo la cabeza.

"Pensé que… estaba bien"

"Estas en muchos problemas jovencito, no solo nos desobedeces si no que también nos mientes"

"Pero yo creí que como era cosa del Apocalipsis no abría problema"

"Lo que yo creo es que el castigo de Sam no es bastante, ¿Cuánto te dio?"

"2 semanas" susurro

"Bien, estas castigado por un mes y cuando venga Sam le vas a explicar todo lo que acabas de decirme y además vas a pedirle una disculpa, por lo de hoy ¿entendido?"

"Pero deán el va a volver a pegarme"

" ¿Vas a desobedecerme? por que créeme que las palizas que yo doy son mas duras que las de Sam"

"Lo siento, esta noche hablare con el"

"Bien, después veremos el asunto de las palizas ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

En la noche, durante la cena

Deán: sam hay algo que jeffrey quiere decirte

Sam: Bien, adelante lo escucho

Jeff: lo siento, no debí mentirte acerca del arma, la verdad es que las últimas noches he estado saliendo con Castiel a investigar, y pues estaba muy cansado por eso no la limpie

De verdad lo siento,

Sam: por que no me lo dijiste

Jeff. Pensé que si te decía toda la verdad te enfadarías más

Sam: bien agradezco la honestidad, pero creo que también te debo una disculpa

Jeff. Que tu que

Sam: creo que no debí ser tan estricto con lo del cepillo, debí entender que apenas eres un niño que esta empezando en este trabajo

Jeff: significa que ya no van a pegarme

Sam: no, ten por seguro que serás castigado cada que lo necesites, solo estoy diciendo que no volveré a usar el cepillo para cosas como estas

Jeff: ok, gracias

Deán: pero me temo que tu castigo sigue en pie jovencito, 1 mes sin desapartarte de nuestra vista, sin televisión, sin celular,

Sam: y sin salidas clandestinas con castiel

Jeff: pero Deán necesito mi teléfono por alguna emergencia

Deán: bien solo lo tendrás cuando nos separemos en alguna cacería ¿entendido?

Jeff: Si señor

Sam: Jeff si tienes alguna duda acerca del mantenimiento de las armas, podemos charlar después de la cena

Jeff: por supuesto

Deán miro a Sam con orgullo y dijo, a si me gusta ver a mis chicos trabajando juntos.


End file.
